El Final de las Legendas
by Ruso Samurai
Summary: Se trata de que un pokemon esta cazando a los legendarios. Atravez del cuento, Ash encuentra misterios de ¿quien es el que esta detras de todo esto? Pero tambien encuentra triciones, amores, y tristeza. La alegria es lo unico que lo salvaria, aun asi que halla pasado por toda una aventura de ilusion. Espero que lo haga, aunque no este a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Me llamo Ruso y si ven que está mal escrito algunas cosas… culpen a Word. Espero que me critiquen el cuento cuando lo terminen de leer.  
>(Deben leer esto en original).<p>

Capitulo # 1: Una legendaria frustración.

Soy Ash y tengo 17 años. Me encuentro ahora en Sinoh y acabo de terminar una batalla en el Lake Verity. Un hemoso lago que está rodeado por un bosque con una isla en el centro. Ahora seguiré con el cuento.

Dije: "Buena batalla."

Sacudimos manos y seguí mi camino. Pikachu se me subió al hombro y de repente, una especie de hoyo negro apareció en el lago.

Pensé: "Uy, que tenebroso. ¿Giratina me necesitara?"

Salió un tornado negro del hoyo y cuando desapareció, ahí estaba Arceus. Me quede con la boca abierta pero pikachu estaba mirándolo mal. Arceus se le creo una bola de energía en la frente y luego la lanzó hacia el cielo y se dividió en muchos pedazos. Pero pikachu los destruyó con bolas de electricidad que lanzaba y creaba con su cola.

Dije: "¿Que haces?"

Pikachu, el cual estaba al frente mío, me miro mal.

Lo mire con una sonrisa y le dije: "Vamos a capturarlo."

Pikachu me miro con una cara de: "En serio." Y luego se puso frente a Arceus.

Arceus dijo: "Ash, te necesito."

Dije: "Lo lamento Arceus, pero esto no será como la película. Esta vez si te atraparé. Pikachu, ¡usa impactrueno!"

"Pikaaaaa ¡chuuuuu!" Pikachu lanzó un rayo.

Arceus se absorbió el impactrueno.

"¡Eso es imposible, en el juego no pasa eso!"

Arceus cargó una energía que hacía que botara un aura azul.

Dije: "No puede ser... ¡ROAR OF TIME! ¡Pero si el Arceus original no puede hacer eso! ¡Es un jaqueo!"

Pikachu me estaba gritando desesperadamente.

Le dije: " Claro, eso es. ¡Pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios en el poder y de una vez, gíralo!"

Pikachu hizo eso mismo. Arceus disparó el roar of time. Pikachu, al darle vueltas al poder absorbió una parte de él. Al chocar los poderes se causó una gran explosión que destruyó el lago y las turbulencias me mandaron a volar. Caí de cabeza. Vi a pikachu romper el roar of time y chocó contra Arceus. Arceus, al parecer no se absorbió el poder y calló en el lago seco. Me enderecé y cogí la pokebola, la lance hacia él y dije: "¡Pokebola, ve!"

Arceus se metió a la pokebola. Empezó a menearse.

"¡Uno!" Se meneó una vez.

"¡Dos!" Se meneó por segunda vez.

"¡Treees!" No se meneó.

"... porque nunca puedo capturar a un legendario."

Arceus salió de la pokebola y dijo: "Tal como lo pensé. Después de todo si eres fuerte."

"Pues claro que sí. Pikachu todo el tiempo me electrocuta, Charizard me hace un lanzallamas, y mi Riolu me da dolor de cabeza cuando tiene hambre."

"¿Tienes un Riolu?"

"Sí. Lo encontré en la isla de hierro. Oh mejor dicho, me lo dio el líder de gimnasio."

"Claro... bueno, no vine a pelear vine a que..." Empezó a quejarse como si algo le doliera. De repente, empezó a votar un aura rosa.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. Que voy hacer."

-Proceso pensativo de Ash...-

'Y yo me vire cabeza abajo, cabeza abajo, cabeza abajo...'

"¡Pikachu, usa cola de hierro en la roca cuando te diga!"

Arceus alzó la cabeza.

"¡Ahora!"

A Pikachu la cola se le convirtió de hierro y le dio a la roca en dirección a Arceus. Una roca le dio en el ojo y no pudo lanzar el poder.

"¡Tacleada de voltios, máximo poder!"

Cuando pikachu hizo eso, parecía que estaba en un tornado de rayo. Le dio en la cara y, ¡golpe directo!

"¡Sí, lo logramos!"

"Por favor Ash." Arceus estaba como nuevo.

"¡Qué!, eso es-"

"¡Calla te! Estoy tratando de decirte que Don está en otra dimensión."

Me quede, '¿what?' Y, 'oh no, está usando el ataque manipulador.' Y, '¿por qué me dice eso?'

Dije: "... ¿Y?"

"¿Y? ¿Cómo que y?"

"Ella y yo tuvimos una discusión. Asuntos personales."

"... ¿Maya?"

"Consiguió un novio."

"... ¿Misty?"

"Consiguió ser la campeona de Joto, un título mayor que Sintia y destructora de mi Charizard. Incluso me dijo, quieres ser mi novio, pero tú te imaginas tener una novia que sea mucho más fuerte que tú. Y encima de eso, que sea una chica la que te gane. Todo solo porque pikachu no le gusta pelear con ella."

Pikachu se puso serio y meneo la cabeza arriba y abajo.

Arceus dijo: " Ok. Gracias por la información."

'Por la información... Debe ser que él busca a alguien más fuerte que'-

Me eleve y todo se estaba poniendo negro hasta que no podía ver nada.

Cuando al fin lo negro se estaba desvaneciendo, vi a... Jojo, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Creselia... todos los legendarios… o casi todos.

Cuando fui a caminar a donde ellos me choqué con una pared invisible e hizo que ellos se dieran cuenta. Estaba en una cueva mayormente oscura. Los legendarios se fueron por una cueva que estaba al lado. '¿Por qué no me liberaron?'

"¡Hey!"

Nada pasó.

"¡Pikachu,... donde estas! Si se llevaron a mi pikachu..."

Chequee las pokebolas, pero no las tenía. 'Ya estoy empezando a frustrar me. Estoy en blanco. Sin idea de lo que está pasando. Sin pikachu... y en serrado por los legendarios. Los que yo siempre he admirado. ¿Cuál sería el propósito?'

'¡No!' Pensé, 'Yo soy Ash Ketchum del pueblo Paleta. Yo jamás me rindo.' Empecé a mirar por alrededor. Solo rocas. 'Si logro hacer un hoyo, entonces podré pasar debajo de la capa. Solo que... esto no es tierra.

Grité causando un gran eco: "¿¡Por qué pensar es tan difíciiiiiiiiil!?"

Me dio un dolor de cabeza repentino.

¡Riolu! Debe estar cerca. Riolu por favor, sálvame.

Una luz roja salió detrás de una roca gigantesca. Era Riolu.

"Riolu, ven."

Las orejas de Riolu se levantaron y caminó hacia mí.

"Riolu, usa caratazo."

La mano derecha empezó a brillar naranja. Luego golpeó con la mano el campo de fuerza y se destruyó.

"¡Sí! Gracias Riolu. Eres el mejor."

Luego me dio otro dolor de cabeza.

"Ya sé que tienes hambre. Pero necesitamos salir de este lugar."

Caminé detrás de la roca de donde salió Riolu. Ahí estaban todos mis pokemones dentro de las pokebolas.

Me puse el cinturón y seguí por el camino por donde fueron los legendarios.

"Yo conozco este sitio."

Caminé un poco más adelante y empecé a ver todo al revés.

"Estoy en el mundo inverso."

Entré por una cueva pequeña que tenía el suelo de metal. Cuando salí al otro lado, solo estaba un pasillo largo. Pero el resto está oscuro. Era como un pasillo en un hueco. Seguí caminando. Al final vi algo amarillo en una jaula de cristal.

"¡Pikachu!" Corrí hacia él.

Se prendieron las luces.

Miré por alrededor y estaba rodeado de los pokemones legendarios.

"Ash." Dijo Arceus que estaba arriba de pikachu.

"¿Porque tienes a mi amigo enjaulado?"

"Lo necesito."

'Se podía decir que escuché un enojo en su voz.'

"¿Para qué?"

Empezó a rodearme.

"Surgió un problema con Mewtwo. Esta cazando a todos los legendarios. Ya ha acabado con tres."

'No puedo creerlo. ¿Los legendarios me piden ayuda para acabar con alguien que es más fuerte que tres legendarios? Eso era para decirles: Espero que el pollo, el cuello largo, el tigre, y la llama, me den un premio cuando termine con ese gato.

"¿Porque a mí?"

Alzó la cabeza y luego miró a pikachu y dijo: "A ti no es. Es a tu pikachu."

'¿A mi Pikachu? Esto está mal. Los legendarios jamás pedirían que otros pokemones menores que ellos peleen en peleas como esta.'

"Ok… ¿qué pasa con mi pikachu?"

"Hemos visto como tu pikachu pelea en batallas y como usa sus poderes dañándose para serse más fuerte. Y por eso, queremos hacerlo un Mega-Pikachu."

Miré a Pikachu y él me estaba mirando con ojos desesperados.

'¡No seas tonto Ash! Están hablando de tu mejor amigo. Pero... ellos necesitan ayuda. Solo para un pokemon que es más fuerte que ellos. Pero luego, ¿qué le pasara a Pikachu? ¿Será controlado por el poder y me dejará?' Arceus pareció notar mi preocupación y dijo: "No te aseguramos que viva. Haremos una catástrofe de poderes sobre él e incluso, tal vez se le borre la memoria."

'Ahora sí que están locos. ¿Enserio este es Arceus?' Sentía como si el aura estuviese descubriendo un veneno por dentro de Arceus. Pero una cosa es segura.

"No permitiré que esto pase ni con Pikachu ni con ningún otro pokemon."

"Descuida. No serás el que elegirá."

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. 'Sacar a mi Riolu sería un problema. ¿Cómo podría sacar a Pikachu sin que nada malo pase?'

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste.**

Arceus dijo: "Disparen sus poderes especiales y luego que Ho-oh los una en Pikachu con su Raimbow burn."

'Necesitaré un plan para sacar a pikachu. Pero no hay tiempo para eso.' '¡Hay, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!' 'Seguir hacia delante.' Es lo único que se me ocurría. Cogí la pokebola de Riolu, la lancé y dije: "¡Sal Riolu y usa caratazo en la jaula de Pikachu!"

Riolu salió y de inmediato corrió hacia Pikachu. Arceus hizo nada. Corrí hacia Pikachu. Cogí una pokebola, la lancé y dije: "¡Tortera, te elijo a ti!" Tortera salió de la pokebola. Riolu rompió el cristal.

Arceus dijo: "Fuego."

"Tortera, protección."

Todos los legendarios dispararon sus poderes. Cuando vi los poderes llegar, sentí esa fría muerte y todo era tan rápido que solo vi un flash y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, estaba rodeado de una capa verde fosforescente. Riolu y Pikachu estaban aguantando la capa con sus patas. Me quede sorprendido de como reaccionaron, 'esto sí que es un trabajo en equipo.' Me monté encima de Tortera y le dije: "Tortera, usa trepa rocas para salir de aquí." Se le crecieron las garras y empezó a correr hacia la salida. Cogí dos pokebolas, las lancé y dije: "Charizard y Garchomp, los necesito." Salieron y empezaron a volar.

"Charizard, Garchomp, necesito que nos protejan."

"¡Chaaaaarrrr!" "¡Gaaaaaarrrr!"

Arceus dijo: "Destruyan los." Y empezó a cargar una energía en su cabeza. La lanzó para arriba y se dividieron en muchos meteoros de fuego. Charizard y Garchomp los destruían con sus lanzallamas. La salida ya estaba cerca, pero luego tortera paró y empezó a elevar se. Miré para atrás y vi a Creselia con sus ojos azules.

Dije:" Charizard, usa movimiento sísmico en Creselia."

Charizard la cogió y la lanzó contra Arceus. Arceus le dio con la patada, echándola a un lado y le disparó un láser a Charizard que hizo que Charizard chocara contra la pared. Luego apuntó a la entrada de la cueva y disparó el láser arriba de la entrada.

"Tortera rápido. Corre antes de que caiga." Tortera corrió y Garchomp empezó a aguantar el techo de la cueva. Pasé por abajo, regresé a Tortera a la pokebola y le dije a Garchomp: "Gracias Garchomp." Grité: "Charizard, ven." Charizard estaba volando hacia mí, pero Darkrai salió y le lanzó un black hole.

Grité: "¡No!" Garchomp voló hacia Charizard pero Dioxis le cayó encima. Yo iba a salir pero la entrada se cayó.

"¡No, tengo que salvar los!" Corrí hacia las rocas e intentaba sacarlas pero eran muy grandes. Saque a Tortera y le dije: "Tortera, usa tormenta de hojas en esas rocas." Tortera empezó a golpear las rocas pero no pasó nada. Me senté en el piso. Pikachu estaba al lado mío mirando me con tristeza. Lo mire, pero lagrimas salían de mí, simplemente porque no los pude proteger cuando ellos me protegían a mí.

"¿Por qué fui débil? ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? Ahora ellos destruirán a Charizard y a Garchomp." Me paré y empecé a golpear las rocas diciendo: "Todo porque fui un cobarde y solo pensé en pikachu, ¡pero que idiota! Y que pasará con mis otros pokemones. Claro, simplemente que me protejan mientras salgo de aquí, y ahora ellos son los que están atrapados."

Pikachu me lanzó un impactrueno y quedé botando humo. Dijo enojado: "¡Pika, pika, pikaaa, pika, pi, pikaa!"

Lo miraba con asombro. Siempre he logrado salvar a pikachu y nunca he perdido la fe en eso. 'No dejaré que esto pase ni con pikachu ni con ningún otro pokemon ' estas fueron las palabras que le dije a Arceus y voy a cumplirlas. Le dije: "Tienes razón Pikachu. Aun así que lo que más entiendo es que te pica mucho, también entiendo que es mi deber salvarlos. Así que, vamos a buscarlos."

Pikachu puso una cara de: "En serio." Se montó en mi hombro y caminé por el camino. Pasé la vuelta en la pared y llegué al sitio donde yo estaba encarcelado.

"Bueno, no parece haber ningún peligro." Había un camino más adelante. No me había percatado de que el techo de la cueva parecía un largo cráter, pero lo más raro era que había un río delgado en el medio. Nunca había visto agua en el mundo inverso, solo están las burbujas que enseñan lo que hay en el mundo real. Detrás de mí podía escuchar los legendarios acercándose. Empecé a correr siguiendo el lago, pero no quería alejarme de Charizard y Garchomp. Me detuve y dije:" Pikachu, ¿no se supone que los enfrentemos?"

"¿Pika?"

"¿Se supone que los salvemos verdad?" 'Era la única forma, enfrentándolos. Pero... ellos buscan a Pikachu, y Charizard y Garchomp no pudieron contra ellos.

"Pika, pika. Pika." Pikachu decía mientras apuntaba al frente.

"¿Seguimos corriendo?"

Menea la cabeza verticalmente y dice: "Pika."

"Ok."

Seguí corriendo. De pronto apareció Darkrai y disparó su black hole. Esquivé el poder por un poco. Pikachu se bajó de mí y le dije:" Pikachu, usa impactrueno." Lo usó pero Darkrai se convirtió en sombra. 'Necesitaré algo que le afecte a Darkrai.' Cogí una pokebola, la lancé y dije:" Sal Riolu." Riolu salió. Darkrai salió detrás de mí y disparó otra black hole.

Dije: "Esquívalo." Y Riolu esquivó. A lo lejos estaba Dioxis acercándose... mejor dicho, ya se acercó. Se paró al lado de Darkrai. Darkrai disparó otra. Dije:" Pikachu impactrueno." La bola se destruyó. "Riolu mímica." Disparó una black hole y durmió a Darkrai. Dioxis disparó una pshico bola y le dió a Riolu.

"Regresa Riolu." 'Necesitaré una técnica para hacer más lento a Dioxis.' "Pikachu, tacleada de voltios." Dioxis esquivó. Pikachu Cogió impulso de la pared pero Dioxis lo detuvo con una psico bola. Luego le dió una tacleada. 'Grave error'.

"Pikachu, impactrueno." Lo electrocutó. "Sí. Usa bola voltios." Y Dioxis cayó.

Él dijo:"¿Pero... cómo?"

Pikachu se me trepó en el hombro y dije: "La habilidad de Pikachu es estática y los poderes eléctricos son el doble de potentes. Nos vemos. Pikachu, termínalos con impactrueno."

Pikachu saltó y lo hizo. Cayó en mi hombro y seguí mi camino. Parece que solo eran ellos dos; se confiaron demás. Al final del camino había un... una chica. Cuando ella me vio, rápido reconocí que era Misty. Me quede con la boca abierta y no sabía que decir.

Dijo: "Hola."

**Diganme, voy bien o voy mal?**


End file.
